Warmth
by SeiShaKi
Summary: Claire mengadakan festival khusus untuk mempererat kembali hubungan Mineral Town! Apa itu? Oneshot collab Yuki n Fate untuk event tahun baru! Senpai! Please come back!


Yuki: hai semua! XD kami pny fic oneshot baru~~

FATE: kami membuat fic oneshot ini khusus untuk event tahun baru!

Yuki: RnR please! review dan saran kalian sangat dinantikan! ^^

FATE & Yuki: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!

DISCLAIMER: Harvest moon bukan punya kami...

-Normal POV-

"ARGH! Sepinya tahun ini!" teriak seorang gadis petani pirang bernama Claire yang sedang stress. Kemudian diikuti oleh kakaknya, Jack yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Loh? Kenapa dengan dirimu, Claire?" kata Jack, sang kakak yang sedang asyik bermain dengan anjingnya.

"Apa kakak tidak merasa kalau tahun ini terasa amat sangat membosankan?" tanya gadis pirang itu kepada pria yang masih asyik bermain dengan anjing miliknya. Pertanyaan Claire membuat sang kakak semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jack kembali pada adiknya.

"Tahun ini rasanya terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa adanya festival-festival yang mengakrabkan para penduduk desa! Saat spring, Lillia mendadak sakit keras, festival menari tiba-tiba dibatalkan." kata Claire yang terbakar semangat. Jack mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Lalu summer, Kai dan Rick bertengkar hebat! Kita jadi tidak bisa menonton kembang api dengan benar! Fall, tidak ada yang memimpin koor, karena Carter pergi untuk melayat temannya. Dan sekarang…"

Jack mulai bingung dan berkata, "Dan sekarang apa?"

"HARI INI NATAL! TAPI KITA TIDAK BISA PERGI KE GEREJA UNTUK BERKUMPUL KARENA BADAI!" kata Claire yang sudah terbakar semangat 45 dan meledak. Jack hanya bisa sweatdrop saja melihat adiknya yang begitu bersemangat di hari dingin begini.

"Jadi maksudmu… keakraban penduduk Mineral Town merenggang?" kata Jack sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya! Benar sekali! Karena itu! Karena itu…" kata Claire tiba-tiba terputus dan memunculkan wajah 'aha!'.

"Hehehe… Ini dia…" kata Claire yang senyum-senyum gaje dan langsung meraih hp-nya dan mulai menekan-nekan tombol-tombol hp. Jack hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria, melihat adiknya yang sudah mulai menyusun rencananya.

-Karen's POV-

**PIP! PIP!**

"Hm? Ada pesan… dari Claire…" gumamku sambil melihat layar hp-ku dan mulai menuang wine ke gelasnya. Isi pesannya…

_"Karen! Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membuat sebuah festival! XD"_

_"Hah? Festival apa?"_ aku membalas pesannya.

_"Festival untuk akhir tahun, kita adakan koor di square! Gimana?"_ jawab sms-nya yg kurang dari semenit. Aku pun merasa tertarik dan membalas sms-nya.

_"Kayaknya menarik~ oke! Aku ajak teman-teman yang lain! XD"_

-Tomorrow, Claire's POV, Church-

"Ada apa nih? Manggil kita pagi-pagi ini?" tanya Gray sedikit kesal karena kedinginan. Cliff, Ann, Rick, Karen, Mary, Elli, Trent, Popuri, dan kakak juga sudah tiba. Lengkap sudah!

"Nah, pilihlah alat music yang kalian sukai!" kata Karen sambil menunjuk ke berbagai macam alat music. Mulai dari harmonica, flute, gitar, biola, sampai piano.

"Loh? Kita mau ngapain nih?" tanya Rick heran. Maklum, hanya cowok-cowok yang belum tahu rencanaku ini. Dan aku mulai menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Begini, aku mau melakukan pesta keakraban untuk desa ini. Karena tahun ini rasanya sepi sekali dan banyak terjadi kerenggangan… boleh ya? Tolong ya?" pintaku dengan sangat memelas. Akhirnya para cowok setuju juga, mungkin mereka sependapat denganku.

"Terima kasih… kalau begitu, silakan dipilih alat musiknya!"

Semuanya mulai sibuk memilih alat music yang cocok dengan mereka. Gray dan Cliff memilih harmonica. Elli, Ann, dan Popuri memakai flute. Mary memakai piano. Trent dan Rick memilih gitar, sedangkan kakak memakai ocarina pribadinya dan Karen menyanyi. Aku menjadi dirigen nya.

"Ayo… sudah siap?" tanyaku memastikan sambil memegang conductor. Aku mulai mengayunkannya.

"_Lo he comes with cloud descending,  
Once for favored sinners …"_

"Stop!" kataku sambil berhenti mengayunkan tongkatku.

"Kayaknya… sedikit kacau ya?" tanya Cliff yang berhenti bermain.

"Bukan sedikit, tapi sangat! Selain itu, kita kekurangan pemain alat musik…" jawab Karen.

"Akan lebih bagus kalau ada yang bermain biola ya?" saran Trent dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Bukannya kamu bisa main biola Claire?" tanya kakakku yakin.

"Siapa yang jadi dirigen nanti kalau aku memainkan biola?" tanyaku kembali. Dan segera datanglah sang jawaban… XD

**SRAK! SRAK!**

"Loh? Suara apa itu? Sepertinya dari luar…" kata Elli heran.

"Mungkin kucing liar…" jawab Mary tidak yakin.

"AHA!" kataku sambil menepuk tanganku. Aku tahu itu siapa! Si penolong datang!

"Teman-teman… aku permisi sebentar ya!" pamitku pada mereka semua. Kemudian aku keluar dan menutup pintu jendela.

-Normal POV-

**BRAK!**

Claire menutup pintu dengan pelan, lalu… XD

"TUNGGU!"

Suara Claire yang begitu keras terdengar, sampai terdengar di dalam gereja dengan jelas. Jack dan kawan-kawan bersweat drop ria… XD

**BRAK! BRUK! DUAK! PLAK! BLAR! PRANG! KAPAW!**

Saat itu, semua yang berada di dalam gereja berprihatin terhadap korban sang juara kendo, karate, dan judo pada saat sekolahnya dulu… Amin… XD

**KRIET…**

Claire memasuki ruangan dengan wajah 'puas'. Kami semua ketakutan melihatnya. Siapakah korban yang kasihan itu? XD

"Teman-teman! Hari ini kita sudahi saja dulu! Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan bermain biola nanti!" kata Claire yang menunjukkan wajah yang amat sangat puas…

-Tomorrow, Church, Claire's POV-

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapaku dengan riang.

"Selamat pagi!" jawab semuanya semangat.

"Claire, kamu kemana pagi tadi? Subuh-subuh begitu sudah menghilang…" tanya kakakku khawatir.

"Tenang saja kak… Tadi pagi aku hanya 'menangkap' orang yang akan main biola nanti. Ayo, dirimu! Masuklah! XD"

Seorang pria yang berambut perak memasuki ruangan… yaitu…

"SKYE?" teriak semuanya serentak.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu?" gerutu Skye.

"Dia yang akan bermain biola nanti, Claire?" tanya Karen ragu.

"Dia pintar loh! Kami saja pernah duet bareng main biola! =D" kata Claire polos. Dia tidak sadar kalau cowok-cowok mulai terbakar dengan rasa cemburu yang sampai-sampai melelehkan salju di sekitar gereja. *note: Claire yang jago bela diri dan unsensitive adalah cerita hm versi Deffene FATE! XD*

"Sudahlah… Ayo! Kita segera mulai!" kata Karen untuk mencegah aura kaku dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi latihan.

Kami latihan dan latihan, awalnya kacau sekali. Dan setelah penyesuaian semua anggota dan kerjasamanya, akhirnya kami berhasil latihan dengan baik. Sampailah pada hari H penampilan kami.

-Rose Square, Claire's POV-

Kami memakai baju yang sedikit formal untuk penampilan hari ini. Aku sedikit gugup, tapi aku ditenangkan oleh kakakku. Selain itu, aku juga kurang tidur. Para penduduk sudah mulai berkumpul semua, aku juga mengundang Kai. Mayor Thomas mulai mengambil mike untuk berpidato.

"Ehem! Selamat malam, para penduduk Mineral Town sekalian. Pada malam tahun baru ini, kita telah mengadakan sebuah festival musik yang tertunda beberapa waktu yang lalu dan juga natalan bersama yang seharusnya dirayakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena itu, mari kita saksikan penampilan dari anak-anak muda Mineral Town!"

Para penduduk desa bertepuk tangan. Kami semua mulai bersiap-siap, mengambil nafas. Aku mulai mengayunkan tongkatku.

"_Lo he comes with cloud descending,  
Once for favored sinners slain.  
Thousand thousand saints attending  
Swell the triumph of his train…_"

"_Alleluia  
Alleluia  
Alleluia  
God appears on Earth to reign  
God appears on Earth to reign…_"

"_Those dear tokens of His passion  
Still His dazzling body bears  
Cause of endless exultation  
To His ransomed worshippers  
With what rapture  
With what rapture  
With what rapture  
Gaze we on those glorious scars! Gaze we on those glorious scars…_"

"_Star on Betlehem, Star on high_

_Miracle love of midnight sign_

_Let your luminous light from heaven enter heart_

_Star of happiness, star of wonder_

_You see everything from afar…_"

"_Fill us with love, bless the age of man_

_Oh light, oh holy light, oh light divine…_"

Suara Karen memang luar biasa! Para penduduk desa mulai bertepuk tangan atas suara emasnya. Kami pun lega karena bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat kakak meminjam mike dari Thomas.

"Selanjutnya, adik saya, Claire akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu ciptaannya berjudul, 'Warmth'." Kata Jack yang singkat. Aku terkejut, ternyata kakak tahu kalau aku sempat begadang untuk menyiapkan sebuah lagu untuk acara ini. Kakakku menarik tanganku dan menepuk punggungku.

"Ayo Claire!" kata Karen. Mary mulai memainkan pianonya. Aku berusaha menghadap para penduduk desa.

"Ini lagu yang kuciptakan, 'Warmth', dipersembahkan untuk penduduk Mineral Town semua, semoga kehangatan ini, tidak akan pernah menghilang…"

Aku mulai menyanyi…

"_I enjoy it…_

_I met all of you…_

_When you smile, and greet me…_

_I feel happy, even it is just a small happiness…_

_That small happiness may make me smile awhole day…_

_May draw away my tears…_"

Aku mulai teringat masa-masa aku baru sampai di desa ini. Awalnya, aku tidak percaya tempat ini memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki kota. Akhirnya, aku mempercayainya. Saat, aku sedih, mereka akan memghiburku dengan tulus. Beda sekali dengan kota yang besar, tapi dingin dan beku.

"_That is 'warmth'…_

_It is something I don't have before…_

_Something that city don't have…_

_You gave me the warmth…_

_Thank you…_

_Thank you…_"

Aku selesai bernyanyi dengan lagu singkatku. Tiba-tiba, semua orang terdiam.

'Gawat… sepertinya jelek sekali hasilnya…' pikirku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, semua orang mulai bertepuk tangan. Aku tidak menyangka hasilnya akan sebagus ini.

"Terima kasih!"

…

…

…

Kami sedang melakukan pesta barbeque bersama-sama. Ditengah square, dinyalakan api unggun besar untuk kami menari. Tiba-tiba, Gray mendekatiku.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tanyanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Eh?" kataku heran. Lalu, Cliff, Skye, Rick, Trent , dan Kai pun datang untuk mengajakku dansa.

"Um… aku…" kataku sambil celingak celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Ah! Kakak!" aku melambaikan tanganku untuk memanggil kakakku.

"Ada apa?" tanya kakakku.

"Maaf ya! Aku akan berdansa dengan kakak!" kata Claire girang sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya. *note: Claire sangat sayang kakaknya dalam versi Deffene FATE! XD*

"EEEHHHH?" teriak cowok-cowok serentak.

"Ayo kak!" perintahku sambil menarik tangan kakak.

**The end… XD

* * *

**

FATE : … *tepar! XD*

Yuki : berhubung Fate 'tewas' jadi biar aku jelaskan sedikit ttg cerita ini! XD

Yuki : Claire, dkk (para anak muda di Mineral Town) diibaratkan adalah author baru di Fandom HMI, penduduk lainnya diibaratkan adalah para author lama di HMI, kerenggangan adalah rasa ingin mengundurkan diri dari author lama, kami para author baru berusaha untuk meminta para author lama untuk kembali ke HMI. Kembali lah ke HMI tercinta kita! DX

FATE : warmth adalah hal yang amat sangat kurasakan dari HMI. Stress aku kerja sampai perlu obat stress yang betul2 manjur… *zombie mode* sibuknya diriku…

Yuki : HWAAAA! ZOMBIEEE! DX

FATE : … *tepar lagi! XD*

Yuki : Dia 'tewas' lagi…


End file.
